Nebula vs Silver's Cat Instincts
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Silver's best friend Nebula is up to a challenge to face against her with his cat instincts. Contains a lot of humor and some friendship.


**Here's another story of Nebula and Silver. Again, they're not a love couple. They're just brother/sister relationship. When it comes to Silver in his cat instincts, it makes Nebula want to run away since Silver likes to snuggle on her soft quills which really annoys her but she simply lets him so that she won't make him angry. If you have not read "Nine Lives", that's where Silver got his cat instincts. **

**And please, no flames or negative reviews. **

**I don't own anything. Nebula belongs to me. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Don't you dare, Silver Venice the Hedgehog!" Nebula growled, trying to get away from him that he's in his cat instinct mode.

"Meow" Silver teases her and stalks up to her on all fours.

She gulped hard and flies up to the tree branch.

"Meow!" Sliver jumps up the tree.

"What will it take for you to stop chasing me, man?!" Nebula jumped to the next branch and jumps down to the ground.

"Until I cuddle on your soft quills, Nebs" Silver chuckled and jumps off the tree.

"Yikes!" Nebula rushed towards the lake and jumps in since Silver in his cat instincts does not like the water.

"Ha ha! Can't catch me now, Silver" Nebula smirked.

Silver growls, "Damn it!"

20 minutes later, Nebula was still in the water while Silver was just meditating with his cat instincts.

"Brr…I'm freezing my ass off" Nebula got out of the water and shook the water drops off her quills and fur to dry up.

Silver suddenly tackles her to the ground.

"Hey! Get off me, cat boy!" Nebula kicked him off.

Silver jumps back on, "Nope"

He snuggles in her quills.

"Not cool, man!" Nebula kicked him off again and flies up 10 ft. in the air since Silver can't use his ESP powers.

"Cheater!" Silver said.

Nebula chuckled and carries him back to the workshop.

* * *

Later

"Oh, great. It's like I'm babysitting you, Silver" Nebula rolled her eyes, letting Silver snuggle on her quills.

"I don't mind" Silver purrs while snuggling in her quills.

"Hmph. How long are you gonna snuggle my quills again?" Nebula crossed her arms.

"As long as I want" Silver purrs.

"And stop sniffing my blueberry shampoo scent on my quills" Nebula rolled her eyes.

"It smells so good though" Silver purrs.

"Oh, yeah?" Nebula smirked and pinned his arms down, sitting on his stomach while smirking in his face.

"You've been a bad kitty" she chuckled.

"I can't help it" Silver said.

"And why is that?" Nebula smirked.

"It's too much fun" Silver said.

He rolled over to be on top of her.

"Uh huh. Do you believe you have nine lives?" Nebula grinned.

"I don't" Silver said.

Nebula suddenly sniffs something on him, he smelled like sushi.

"All right. When was the last time you had a bath?" Nebula asked.

Silver gulped nervously.

"Several days ago" Silver said.

"What?! Seems to me you need a bath, Silver" Nebula carries him to the bathroom to give him a bath.

"MEEOOOWWW! NO!" Silver yowled.

He struggled hard.

"Oh, stop it" Nebula held him tighter as she reach to the bathroom with him.

1 hour later

Silver was now clean and sparkly from his bath but he was still shaken up from the water touching his body.

He had only his wrist bands and gloves on; his bare feet had digit pads underneath just like the rest of the mobian animals.

"There. You're now nice and clean" Nebula said.

"I still feel cold" Silver shivered, "Meow!"  
"Calm down, Silver. Sheesh, how can you be afraid of the water in your cat instincts?" Nebula asked, drying his fur with the towel.

"Cats hate water" Silver said.

"Meowwwww" Silver shivers and growls.

"Shhh…..calm down" Nebula said softly while drying him up and finished.

"Finally" Silver sighed in relief.

Silver runs out of the bathroom.

"Oh, brother" Nebula rolled her eyes and went after him, "What are you doing?"

Silver jumps on the couch and curls up.

"You are so naïve" Nebula rolled her eyes and sat next to him.

Silver goes over and curls up on her lap, nuzzling her hand that he wants her to pet him.

"What?" Nebula chuckled.

"Pet me please" Silver begs.

Nebula sighs grumpily, "Fine, fine" she pets his front quills.

Silver purrs and gets comfortable on her lap.

She pets his tummy as she heard him purr loudly, "You really do purr like a cat"

"Can't help it" Silver purrs.

"And why is that?" Nebula smirked while petting his tummy rapidly.

Silver purrs louder, "It feels so good"

Nebula snickered at hearing his cute purr as she continues to rub the fur of his tummy.

Silver continues to purr loudly and wags his tail.

"You are so naïve, feline hog" Nebula chuckled.

"I don't care" Silver purrs.

Nebula smirked and does a test on him as she stopped petting his tummy to see what he's gonna do next.

"Come on!" Silver whines, "Meow!"  
"What?" Nebula chuckled.

"Pet me!" Silver whines.

"Say please" Nebula smirked.

"Please pet me!" Silver said, "Meow!"  
"Good boy" Nebula chuckled and pets his tummy again.

Silver purrs loudly.

"Are you always this grumpy whenever I stop petting your tummy?" Nebula snickered.

"Yes" Silver purrs.

"Why?" Nebula asked, petting him harder on his tummy.

"Cause it feels good" Silver purrs.

"Uh huh. And do you still believe you got nine lives?" Nebula asked, petting his chest fur while having his head on her lap.

"Sometimes" Silver shrugs while purring.

"Oh really?" Nebula asked.

"Just a feeling, Nebs" Silver purred.

Nebula chuckles and continues petting him.

"*puuuuuuurrrrrrrrr*"  
"Aww…..is the future boy purring?" Nebula chuckled while petting his chest fur.

Silver purrs loudly.

After being petted, Nebula moved the laser pointer around the room so that Silver can chase the red dot.

Silvers pupils widen and he chases it.

"Ah, man! Meow!" he keeps pouncing it but misses.

Nebula giggles.

"Oh, man! How can cats not resist this?!" Silver keeps going after the red dot.

"I don't know. Maybe because it moves" Nebula said.

"Figures" Silver rolled his eyes as he keeps chasing the red dot.

Nebula chuckles.

She then stops and turns off the laser pointer and throws a ball of yarn to him.

"Meow!" Silver tackles it biting it.

"This is too funny and cute, man" Nebula chuckled at this.

Silver ignores her and continues to play with the yarn. He lies down on his back and curls the yarn ball in the air like a cute kitty.

"You really are an animal, Silver" Nebula chuckled.

Silver just ignores her as if he's in a trance.

"Oh, Silver?"  
"What?"  
"Look what I got" Nebula held out a plate of sushi.

Silver sits at her feet and begs, "Meow!"

"You want it, don't you?" Nebula chuckled at this.

"Meow!" Silver begs.

"That's a good boy" Nebula smirked and puts the plate of sushi down.

Silver rushes over and eats it.

"Whoa, you really like the sushi?" Nebula chuckled.

"Shut up" Silver blushes while eating.

She chuckled again as she waits for him to be done.

Silver licks his muzzle when he finishes.

_**"*BBBBUUURRRRRPPPPP*"**_  
"Okay, that was not funny, cat boy" Nebula said.

Silver shrugs, "I don't care"

"Uh huh" Nebula smirked and got on all fours, "Let's see how clever you are as a cat, Silver" she chuckled.

Silver crouches, "Bring it on!"

They both circled around in a playful fight, waiting for who's gonna make the next move.

Silver hisses, having his fur stand in end.

"Are you trying to scare me, Silver? Rawr!" Nebula pounces him.

Silver rolls to be on top and hisses.

"Seriously, an angry hiss?" Nebula smirked.

Silver smirked at her.

Nebula rolled over to be on top of him, "Gotcha, kitty boy"

Silver growls.

"Aw, is the kitty hedgehog feeling grumpy?" Nebula chuckled.

Silver flips her over to be on top and snuggles in her quills.

"Hell no!" she kicked him off and crouches on all fours, "Bad boy"

Silver hisses and tackles her onto her stomach and snuggles her quills but Nebula rolled over again and this time she pinned both his arms down, "Ah ah ah. That wasn't very nice, cat boy"

"Meow!" Silver struggles.

* * *

A while later after having a playful fight, Silver was resting his head on Nebula's lap, asleep while Nebula pets his quills to help him feel relaxed.

Silver is purring in his sleep.

"You are such a kitty hedgehog" Nebula chuckled.

Silver purrs and snuggles close into her stomach.

"You really are like a little brother to me, Silver" Nebula smiled.

Soon, Blaze arrived in the room and as Nebula was about to move, Silver growled in his sleep and held Nebula's waist down.

Blaze chuckles, "Oh boy"

"A little help, please?" Nebula chuckled a bit.

"I got you" Blaze put her arm up to his nose.

Silver's nose twitches and suddenly clings it Blaze.

"Thanks, Blaze" Nebula gave her thumbs up.

"No problem" Blaze said, holding sleeping Silver.

Nebula goes in the kitchen to have something to eat while Blaze sits on the couch with Silver asleep on her lap.

Blaze smiles and pets Silver.

He purred happily and meowed lowly in his sleep.

Blaze smiles.

The End.


End file.
